Linkforgery
The magic of Ronaw. Linkforgery is, at its core, the manipulation of Threads. Threads are small, thin hair like items composed of Etheric Energy. When held by someone, the fuse into the body and cannot be manipulated directly. Threads can be used to Forge Links, which bond two things. These Links come in three Tiers, which are each vastly different. Tier I Tier I Links connect two people, and allow the exchange of physcial and metaphysical energy. A person can have multiple Tier I Links, and can enhance their Links with more Threads after making them. * 1-5 Threads ~ Share simple working memories and emotions consciously * 6-15 Threads ~ Share complex working and declarative memories and emotions consciously * 16-25 Threads ~ Share sensations and small amounts of caloric energy consciously * 26-40 Threads ~ Share oxygen, caloric energy, and wakefulness in medium doses consciously * 41-75 Threads ~ Share declarative memories and sensations subconsciously * 75-100 Threads ~ Share large doses of oxygen, caloric energy, and wakefulness consciously * 100-150 Threads ~ Share skills subconsciously, consciousness and physiology are linked Tier II Tier II Links allow a person to Forger certain materials. A person can only possess a Tier II Link to one type of material, although they can enhance with more Threads after Forging or acquiring it. Material Forger can be used to imbue certain properties into items of the respective material. This is done with a combination of written Sigils and spoken Commands, as well as material specific things such as Strokes for Ink, Folds for Paper, Kneads for Flour, etc. Sigils are traditionally referred to as Passive Forgery, and are different (but similar) for every material. Commands are considered Active Forgery, and can be used in higher Thread Links to shape the material physically. Advanced Linkforgers can actively Sigil and passively Command, although this is difficult. Forged objects are often not obviously Forged, even to a Linkforger of that material. Air ~ 4700 Threads; White and Gold Clay ~ 3500 Threads; Brown and Red Cloth ~ 600 Threads; Yellow and Green Flame ~ 3800 Threads; Red and Gold Flesh ~ 500 Threads; White and Red Flour ~ 650 Threads; Cream and Red Glass ~ 1500 Threads; Pale Grey and Blue Ink ~ 700 Threads; Black and Cream Metal ~ 1800 Threads; Red and Black Paper ~ 800 Threads; White and Cream Rubber ~ 1700 Threads; Black and Green Stone ~ 4300 Threads; Grey and Gold Water ~ 4600 Threads; Blue and Gold Wood ~ 1200 Threads; Green and Brown Ink As an Inkforger, you would be capable of shaping ink with your mind. Ink Sigils can be placed on a person to either help, with boosted strength, speed, reaction time, and even senses, or harm, making a person weary, sick, or even killing them. Animate Inkling can be created, which serve as spies or even offense of allies, capable of and imprinting a sigil on someone without you needing to touch them. Weapons can be made out of ink, including whips that wrap around and weaken and sharp knives that can be reshaped with a thought. Ink sigils can even be placed on other materials to affect them with illusions and glamours, wards, adhesive or repulsive force, and even explosive traps. Stone Using Stoneforgery, you'll be able to meld stone with your voice alone. Sigils imprinted on small stones can affix to larger stones and have a plethora of effects, including shattering, strengthening, and inducing phase shifts. Stone rings can be formed to work as portals. Stone can also be made into powerful artifacts, including shield plates and offensive shards. Glass You'd be able to craft glasses with special properties (few second future sight, X-ray vision, see past trails), wield obsidian knives that cut metal like butter, create illusions with prisms, see the past/far places through a mirror, and craft trinkets with interesting effects. Paper You'd be able to create illusions with careful paper illustration and folding. Paper homunculi are much less durable than wooden ones, are better at comprehending complex instructions. You can write one paper without ink. Simple vocal or written commands can make a paper water proof. Paper birds and planes can serve as surprisingly strong missiles. Certain folds can be used to create paper that grows cold or even paper that combusts like a grenade. Paper chains can be used as wards. Rubber While Rubber is the newest material available for Linking and so many of its mysteries have not been explored in great detail, great strides have been made working with it. You would be capable of crafting offensive rubber balls, extremely elastic rubber bands that can construct and bind foes, shoes with soles that can boost speed and jumping ability, aid in stealth, and be flame retardant. Gloves you fashion could be used to boost strength or be launched as projectile weapons. Wood You'd be able to craft wooden homunculi, which can aid you in combat. Wooden bands worn on the wrists and ankles can aid strength and speed, and protect you from many adverse effects. Dueling staffs/rods can work in tandem with the bands to further boost striking strength. Dowsing rods can be created to search for foes. Wooden stakes can be used to steal a victims memories or poison them. Carving sigils into any wooden surface can drastically increase its strength and durability. Cloth Using Clothforgery, you'll be able to create a variety of items, mostly related to clothing. Suits you create can be made to increase strength and speed, act as protection, adjust temperature to maximize comfort, and be flame retardant. Pockets can be created that can store more stuff than physics allows for. Clothes can be glamoured to make their wearer more or less noticeable. You can even create a Cloth of Transportation, which can transport people instantly across vast distances. Clay Using Clayforgery, you can craft powerful, intelligent homunculi known as Golems. Offensive disks can be created, capable of stunning or even killing multiple opponents. Using a bit of hair or nail, imitation puppets, which mimic people or creatures, can be crafted. These puppets can even be used to inflict damage on a person. Potent trinkets, capable of warding, bringing luck, and even healing, are available to a Clayforger. Burst statues can sculpted which, when shattered, give you a certain power, be it bulletproof skin, intense strength, or psychometry, for a short time. Flame As a Flameforger, you would be capable of shaping fire with your voice and gestures alone. You would be able to strike a match and shape it's fire into a deadly missile, a defensive wall, or any other shape your mind can think up. You could burn sigils into other materials, effecting those objects. You could even ascribe brands to yourself, which would boost your strength, stamina, speed, and other characteristics. You would have some degree of fireproofing already, but could enhance this with sigils brands. You would also have access to Purefire, a mysterious and potent form of fire that glows a pure alabaster white harms only what you desire. You could make matches that burn Purefire, and use them. You could even enhance the explosive energy of a mundane grenades, magnifying them tenfold. Water With Waterforgery, you'll be able to command water with your voice alone; you'll be able to blast, freeze, even purify. Moving water can be a powerful ward against Homunculi. You'll also be able to breath in pure water. You can see futures and far off locations in pools of water. Deep underwater, you can even teleport yourself fast distances. Pure water can even be used to wash away Forgery. Drinking water can also boost your strength and vital. Metal Metalforgery is one of the most readily versatile materials. You'll be able to construct powerful and focussed homunculi known as Automatons. Metal rods can form strong kinetic barriers. Clockwork Metalforgers can build a variety of devices, from grappling gauntlets to autocarriages. Metalforged bullets and guns are incredibly accurate, and Metalforged blades can cut through most materials easily. Metal bands can boost strength and speed, as well as work as armor. Metalforged chains can bind and protect better than paper ones. Metal plates can be used to manipulate magnetic forces.